cristianismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Tetragrama YHVH
O Tetragrama YHVH (יהוה), refere-se ao nome do Deus de Israel em forma escrita já transliterada e, pois, latinizada, como de uso corrente na maioria das culturas atuais. Originariamente, em aramaico e hebraico, era escrito e lido horizontalmente, da direita para esquerda יהוה ou seja, HVHY. Formado por quatro consoantes hebraicas — Yud י Hêi ה Vav ו Hêi ה ou יהוה, o Tetragrama YHVH tem sido latinizado para JHVH já por muitos séculos. O Tetragrama aparece mais de 6.800 vezes — sozinho ou em conjunção com outro "nome" — no texto hebraico do Antigo Testamento, a indicar, pois, tratar-se de nome muito conhecido e que dispensava a presença de sinais vocálicos auxiliares (as vogais intercalares). Os nomes YaHVeH (vertido em português para Javé), ou YeHoVaH (vertido em português para Jeová), são transliterações possíveis nas línguas portuguesas e espanholas , mas alguns eruditos preferem o uso mais primitivo do nome das quatro consoantes YHVH, já outros eruditos favorecem o nome Javé (Yahvéh ou JaHWeH). Ainda alguns destes estudiosos concordam que a pronúncia Jeová (YeHoVaH ou JeHoVáH), seja correcta, sendo esta última, a pronúncia mais popular do Nome de Deus em vários idiomas. Na Bíblia Hebraica e Septuaginta Grega , em fragmento da Septuaginta Grega ainda usada no 1.º Século d.C. ]] A antiguidade e legitimidade do Tetragrama como '' O Nome de Deus'' para os judeus pode ser comprovada na conceituada tradução para o grego da Bíblia Hebraica, chamada Septuaginta Grega, onde o Tetragrama aparece escrito em hebraico arcaico ou páleo-hebraico. Foram encontrados em fragmentos de cópias primitivas da LXX (Papiro LXX Lev. b, Caverna n.º 4 de Qumran, datado como sendo do 1.º Século a.C.) onde o Tetragrama YHWH' é representado em letras gregas (Levítico 3:12; 4:27). Estudos revelam que apenas em cópias posteriores da Septuaginta Grega, datadas do final do 1.º Século d.C. em diante, os copistas começaram a substituir o Tetragrama YHWH por Kýrios, que significa SENHOR (em letras maiúsculas) e por Theós, que significa Deus. Foi devido a isto, a razão de YHWH ter desaparecido graficamente do texto do Novo Testamento em algumas traduções bíblicas. Outros conceitos sobre Deus YHWH Outros estudiosos encaram YHWH como um deus da natureza adorado no Sul de Canaã e pelos nómades dos desertos circundantes, intimamente ligado ao Monte Horebe, na Península do Sinai. Segundo o livro bíblico de Génesis, foi o Deus YHWH que se revelou ao semita Abrão (depois chamado de Abraão) em Ur, na Baixa Mesopotâmia. Historicamente, surge aqui o princípio do monoteísmo hebraico no interior de uma sociedade fortemente politeísta. O Deus YHWH é deste modo identificado como a Divindade que causou o Dilúvio Bíblico. É o Deus de Adão, de Abel, de Enoque e de Noé. É o Criador do Universo e de todas as formas de vida na Terra. É também chamado por Adonaí (Soberano Senhor), Elohím (Deus, e não deuses, visto que trata-se de plural majestático), Ha Adhóhn (o Verdadeiro Senhor), Elyóln (Deus Altíssimo) e El-Shadai (Deus Todo-poderoso). Assim, o Deus YHWH se assume como um deus familiar, o "Deus de Abraão, de Isaque e Jacó", protector da linhagem do "descendente" "semente" de Abraão. De seguida, torna-se no Deus das 12 tribos de Israel. É o Deus Libertador do povo de Israel da escravidão no Egipto e quem o faz conquistar a terra de Canaã. Para tal, revela-se a Moisés, a quem entrega seus Dez Mandamentos no monte Sinai. Para sua adoração e cumprimento de sua Lei, são constituídos sacerdotes os da tribo de Levi, ou Levitas, sob a liderança do Sumo Sacerdote, da linhagem de Aarão. Com o estabelecimento da Monarquia do Antigo Israel, e mesmo após a divisão do Reino, emerge o papel dos profetas do Antigo Testamento como porta-vozes especiais do Deus YHWH. Tornam-se desse modo figuras-chave na vida religiosa, com uma autoridade única. Também consolidam a ideia da vinda do Messias como o "Ungido" de YHWH, descendente da Tribo de Judá e da Casa Real de David. Temerosos em Transgredir a Lei de Deus , aramaico e hebraico moderno.]] O Tetragrama que aparece milhares de vezes nas escrituras sagradas era um nome muito conhecido na época de Jesus Cristo, contudo com a passar do tempo o significado fonético se perdeu. Para alguns estudiosos da literatura judaica, esse que deveria ser o nome de Deus era impronunciável, e segundo a explicação cientifica dos judeus, passaram a não pronunciar o nome do Deus Todo Poderoso, porque sentiam-se temerosos em transgredir o terceiro mandamento de Deus no Decálogo. Não tomarás o nome de YHVH, teu Deus, em vão "dum modo fútil", blasfêmia, pois YHVH não considerá impune aquele que tomar seu nome em vão. Assim, em determinado período, surgiu entre os judeus uma idéia supersticiosa, de que era errado até mesmo pronunciar o Tetragrama YHWH. Não se sabe exatamente em que se baseou a descontinuidade do uso deste nome. Alguns sustentam que o nome era considerado sagrado demais para ser proferido por lábios imperfeitos. Mas uma pesquisa no Velho Testamento não revela nenhuma evidência de que quaisquer dos adoradores de YHWH alguma vez hesitassem em proferir o nome Dele. Documentos hebraicos não-bíblicos, tais como as chamadas Cartas de Laquis, mostram que YHWH era usado na correspondência comum na Palestina na última parte do 7.º Século A.C. Outro conceito sustenta que se pretendia impedir que povos não-judaicos (gentios) conhecessem O Nome e possivelmente o usassem mal. Todavia, o antigo Testamento afirma que o próprio YHWH faria com que Seu nome "fosse declarado em toda a Terra", para ser conhecido até mesmo aos seus adversários. (Êxodo 9:16; Isaías 64:2; Jonas 1:1,17) O Nome do Deus de Israel era conhecido e usado por nações pagãs politeístas tanto antes da Era Cristã como nos primeiros séculos dela.A Enciclopédia Judaica, 1976, Vol. 12, pág. 119. A origem da superstição com pontos vocálicos]] Não existe certezas do(s) motivo(s) originalmente apresentados para se descontinuar a pronúncia correcta do Tetragrama YHWH, assim como também há muita incerteza quanto à época em que tal conceito supersticioso se iniciou. Alguns afirmam que começou após o Exílio Babilónico. Mas o profeta Malaquias, foi um dos últimos escritores do Velho Testamento (na última metade do 5.º Século [a.C.), dá grande destaque ao Nome Divino. Outras obras de referência sugerem que O Nome deixou de ser usado por volta de 300 a.C.. Evidência para esta data foi supostamente encontrada na ausência do tetragrama (ou de uma transliteração dele) na tradução Septuaginta Grega, iniciada por volta de 280 a.C.. É verdade que as cópias mais completas dos manuscritos da Septuaginta Grega agora conhecidas seguem uniformemente o costume de substituir o Tetragrama YHWH por expressões substitutas. Estes manuscritos principais, remontam apenas ao 4.º e ao 5.º séculos d.C. Mas descobriram-se recentemente cópias mais antigas da Septuaginta Grega que continham o Tetragrama YHWH, embora em forma fragmentária. Uma delas, descoberta no Egipto, são os restos fragmentários dum rolo de papiro da LXX com uma parte de Deuteronómio (32:3,6) identificado como Papiro Fouad Inventário n.° 266. Apresenta 49 vezes o Tetragrama YHWH, escrito em caracteres hebraicos quadrados, em cada ocorrência no texto hebraico traduzido. Registram-se mais três ocorrências de YHWH em fragmentos não identificados (116, 117 e 123). Os peritos datam este papiro como do Século I a.C. , e neste caso, foram escritos quatro ou cinco séculos antes dos manuscritos já mencionados. Comentando que os fragmentos mais antigos da Septuaginta Grega realmente contêm YHWH, o Dr. P. Kahle diz: "Sabemos agora que o texto grego da Bíblia Septuaginta, no que tange a ter sido escrito por judeus para judeus, não traduziu o nome divino por ''Kýrios, mas o Tetragrama escrito com letras hebraicas ou gregas foi retido em tais manuscritos. Foram os cristãos que substituíram o Tetragrama por Kýrios, quando o nome divino em letras hebraicas não era mais entendido'."A Genizá do Cairo, Oxford, 1959, pág. 222, em inglês. Assim, pelo menos em forma escrita, não existe evidência sólida de qualquer desaparecimento ou abandono da pronúncia do '''Tetragrama YHWH' no período a.C.. No 1.º Século, surge pela primeira vez alguma evidência duma atitude supersticiosa para com esse nome. Flávio Josefo, historiador judeu que descendia duma família sacerdotal, após narrar a revelação que Deus forneceu a Moisés no local do espinheiro ardente, ao falar sobre pronúncia do Nome de Deus do tetragrama YHWH menciona apenas: "O Nome sobre o qual estou proibido de falar."''Antiguidades Judaicas", Vol. II, pág. 276 Esta mudança ocorreu nas traduções gregas da Septuaginta nos séculos que se seguiram à morte de Jesus Cristo (YEHSHUA) e de seus apóstolos. Na versão grega de Áquila, que data do 2.º século d.C., e na Hexapla de Orígenes, que data por volta de 245 a.C., YHWH ainda aparecia em caracteres hebraicos.A Revista de Estudos Teológicos, Oxford, Vol. XLV, 1944, pág. 158-9, em inglês Ainda no 4.º Século d.C., Jerônimo, perito bíblico e tradutor da Vulgata Latina, diz no seu prólogo dos livros bíblicos de Samuel e de Reis: "E encontramos o nome de Deus, o Tetragrama, em certos volumes gregos mesmo hoje, expresso em letras antigas."Papiros Bíblicos Gregos, de F. Dunand, Cairo, 1966, pág. 47, n.º 4 A pronúncia do Tetragrama YHWH .º Século d.C.]] Na segunda metade do primeiro milénio na nossa era, os escribas conhecido por massoretas introduziram um sistema de sinais vocálicos para facilitar a leitura do texto consonantal em hebraico que poderia conduzir a inumeros significados e em vez de inserir os sinais vocálicos correctos de YHWH, colocaram outros sinais vocálicos para lembrar ao leitor que ele devia dizer Adhonaí ("Soberano Senhor") ou Elohím ("Deus"). O Códice de Leningrado, do 11.º Século d.C., tem no Tetragrama YHWH, sinais vocálicos para rezar Yehvíh, Yehváh e Yehováh. A edição de Ginsburg do texto massorético tem sinais vocálicos para que reze Yehováh. (Génenis 3:14) Os hebraístas em geral são a favor de Yahvéh como a pronúncia mais provável. Salientam que a forma abreviada do nome é Yah (ou Jah, na forma latinizada), como no Salmo 89:8 e na expressão HaeluYah (que significa "Louvai a Jah!"; em português, é vertida por Aleluia). Também as formas Yehóh, Yoh, Yah e Yáhu, encontradas na grafia hebraica dos nomes Jeosafá, Josafá, Sefatias e outros, podem todas ser derivadas de Yahwéh. As transliterações gregas feitas pelos primitivos escritores cristãos indicam uma direcção algo similar. Ainda assim, de modo algum há unanimidade sobre o assunto entre os peritos. A posição actual das Testemunhas de Jeová sobre este ponto resume-se ao seguinte: Visto que, actualmente, não se pode ter certeza absoluta da pronúncia, parece não haver nenhum motivo para abandonar, em português, a forma bem conhecida, Jeová, em favor de Javé. Se tal mudança fosse feita, então, a bem da coerência, deviam ser feitas alterações na grafia e na pronúncia de uma infinidade de outros nomes encontrados na Bíblia. Por exemplo, Jeremias seria mudado para Yir.meyáh, Isaías se tornaria Yesha.yá.hu, e Jesus seria pronunciado Yehoh.shú.a em hebraico ou I.e.soús, no grego. No entanto reconhecem no livro Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras: "Na segunda metade do primeiro milênio EC, peritos judeus introduziram um sistema de sinais para representar as vogais ausentes no texto consonantal hebraico. Com referência ao nome de Deus, em vez de inserir os sinais vocálicos corretos dele, colocaram outros sinais vocálicos para lembrar ao leitor que ele devia dizer ’Adho•naí (que significa “Soberano Senhor”) ou ’Elo•hím (que significa “Deus”)."Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras Volume 2 página 495 Assim, Para a denominação religiosa Testemunhas de Jeová, conhecer e divulgar o nome pessoal de Deus é considerado muito importante. Frequência nos escritos originais Hebraico com pontos vocálicos em vermelho. (Clicar na imagem para ampliar.)]] Muitos eruditos e tradutores da Bíblia defendem que se siga a tradição de eliminar o nome de Deus. Alegam que a incerteza a respeito da pronúncia do Tetragrama YHWH justifica a eliminação, e também sustentam que a supremacia e a existência ímpar do Verdadeiro Deus tornam desnecessário que Ele tenha um nome específico para se identificar dos "demais deuses". Mas este conceito não encontra apoio na Bíblia, quer no Antigo Testamento, quer no Novo Testamento. O Tetragrama YHWH ocorre 6.828 vezes no texto hebraico da Bíblia Hebraica de Kittel (BHK) e da Bíblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia (BHS). A frequência em que aparece o Tetragrama atesta a sua importância. Seu uso em todas as Escrituras ultrapassa em muito, o de quaisquer nomes-títulos, tais como "Soberano Senhor (em hebr. Adhonaí)", "o Verdadeiro Senhor" (em hebr. Ha Adhóhn), Altíssimo (em hebr. Elyóln) "o Verdadeiro Deus" (em hebr. Ha Elohím) e "Deus" (em hebr. Elohím). É digno de nota a importância atribuída aos próprios nomes entre os povos semíticos. O Prof. G. T. Manley indica: "O nome não é simples rótulo, mas é representativo da verdadeira personalidade daquele a quem pertence. ... Quando uma pessoa coloca seu nome numa coisa ou em outra pessoa, esta passa a ficar sob sua influência e proteção."''Novo Dicionário da Bíblia, editado por J. D. Douglas, 1985, pág. 430. Uso Moderno Algumas versões da Bíblia, transcrevem o Tetragrama como '''Jeová': *A King James Version (autorizada), 1611: **Transcreve quatro vezes como o nome pessoal do Deus (todos em textos considerados de importância), por exemplo, Êxodo 6:3; Salmo 83:18; Isaías 12:2; Isaías 26:4; e três vezes junto a nomes de lugares: Gênesis 22:14; Êxodo 17:15; e Juízes 6:24. *A Versão de Padrão Americana, edição 1901: **Traduz consistentemente o Tetragrama como Je-ho’vah em todos os 6.823 lugares onde ocorre nas Escrituras Hebraicas. *A Nova bíblia Inglesa: **Publicada pela imprensa da Universidade de Oxford, 1970, por exemplo Génesis 22:14; Êxodo 3:15,16; 6:3; 17:15; Juízes 6:24 ; *A Bíblia Viva: **Publicada por Publishers de Tyndale House, Illinois 1971, por exemplo Génesis 22:14, Êxodo 4:1 - 27; 17:15; Levítico 19:1 - 36; Deuteronômio 4:29, 39; 5:5, 6; Juízes 6:16, 24; Salmos 83:18; 110:1; Isaías 45:1, 18; Amós 5:8; 6:8; 9:6; * A Versão de João Ferreira de Almeida, a Almeida Revista e Corrigida, de 1693: ** Empregou milhares de vezes na forma JEHOVAH, como se pode ver na reimpressão, de 1870, da edição de 1693. A Edição Revista e Corrigida (1954) retém o Nome em sua forma moderna (Jeová) em lugares tais como Salmo 83:18; Isaías 12:2 dentre outros, e extensivamente, no livro de Isaías, Jeremias e Ezequiel.Revista A BÍBLIA NO BRASIL 2001 N.192 paginas 13-16; Biblia Sagrada_ edição especial ilustrada_2001 Revista e actualizada no Brasil, apresentação da página 5; Bíblia de referencia THOMPSON Suplemento da página 1377; A Bíblia em português João Ferreira de Almeida_ quem era ele? Anuário das testemunhas de Jeová- 1997, pag.128-129 *La Santa Bíblia - Version Reina-Valera (1909): **Traduz quase todas as vezes integralmente como Jehova. *A Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas: **Publicada pela Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados, New York, Inc. , 1961 e revisada em 1984. Traduz o Tetragrama quase 7.000 vezes. Visto que a pronunciação original de יהוה é desconhecida, e visto que já por séculos o uso da tradução Jeová passou a ser amplamente divulgado e estabelecido entre muitos cristãos, tornando-se uma pronúncia familiar em muitos idiomas, vários grupos religiosos, mais notavelmente as Testemunhas de Jeová, continuam a usá-la, ainda que muitos outros grupos religiosos favoreçam a pronúncia Javé ou Yahvé, ou mesmo o titulo SENHOR. *Alguns exemplos do uso do Tetragrama YHVH: **Gênesis 27:36; **I Samuel 25:25; **Salmos 20:1; **Provérbios 22:1.n. Outros usos de YHWH , 1560. (Salmo 83:18)]] Sendo amplamente conhecido, durante seculos antes da era comum não havia dúvidas quanto a sua pronúncia, o que explica a ausência de um abjad - um sistema de escrita com símbolos das letras que representam as consoantes. A tradição religiosa dos judeus, especialmente a sua tradição esotérica e mística, a cabala, considera o Nome de Deus tão sagrado quanto impronunciável. Não se sabe ao certo a origem de tal tradição, ou como ela se desenvolveu com o tempo. Crê-se que se tenha originado no alegado receio de desobedecer o 3º dos Dez Mandamentos dados a Moisés. "Não pronunciarás em falso o nome de Yahvé YHWH teu Deus, porque Yahvé YHWH não deixará impune aquele que pronunciar em falso o seu nome." (Êxodo 20:7, BJ - A proibição seria sobre o mal uso do Nome Divino, não sobre o seu uso.) De qualquer maneira, os judeus em algum período pós-exílico, adotaram a palavra hebraica Adhonai (que significa "Soberano Senhor") ao pronunciarem o Tetragrama Sagrado. Assim, YHWH recebeu sinais vocálicos - colocados por copistas judeus chamados massoretas - de forma que fosse pronunciado Adonai. Sendo assim, ficou reservado apenas aos copistas e sacerdotes a correcta pronúncia de YHWH codificada num sistema de sinais vocálicos. A pronúncia Jeová, além de aparecer em algumas versões bíblicas, também é usada pelos maçons, e rosacruzes. As correntes ligadas ao Cristianismo Esotérico, tais como a Gnose e a Rosacruz, identificam esse tetragrama como designação do Espírito Santo, e não do Deus-Pai. Na Cabala judaica Segundo a Cabala judaica, a Torá teria sido revelada a Moisés no alto do Monte Sinai, e ele teria registrado de forma escrita aquilo que só poderia ser entendido directamente de Deus, garantindo assim que permaneça impronunciável. Afirmam uma eventual relação do Tetragrama com o nome de Adão (Yode) e Eva (Chavah) no Génesis, já que Y'ode-c'H'a'''V'a'''H é exactamente YHWH, o Tetragrama Sagrado, dando a entender uma relação mais profunda ainda entre o "Senhor Deus" e sua obra. Com o decorrer do tempo, os judeus adoptaram outras expressões substitutas para se referir ao Tetragrama Sagrado: "O Nome", "O Bendito" ou "O Céu". Na Cabala, as palavras correspondem a valores que são calculados usando-se uma atribuição de valores às letras do alfabeto hebraico. Isto chama-se gematria. É considerado um dos mais importantes mecanismos de interpretação do texto bíblico usados pelos cabalistas e místicos judeus. Usando gematria, os cabalistas calculam o valor numérico do Tetragrama Sagrado como sendo 26 (Yode = 10, Hê = 5, Vau = 6, Hê = 5; 10 + 5 + 6 + 5 = 26 ), cujo número menor é 8 (2+6). Para os rabinos, o número 26 também é sagrado pois identifica-se com o Tetragrama YHWH. Os ocultistas interpretam o Tetragrama YHWH e outros símbolos cabalisticos como signos mágicos poderosos capazes de abrir as portas da consciência humana. “Jeová” ou “Javé”? [sorfron_iehova.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Nome IEHOVAH escrito numa parede de uma igreja norueguesa. (Fonte: [http://www.divinename.no/sorfron.htm o nome Divine em Noruega)]] Apesar da discussão sobre sua origem e significado, muitos afirmam que os sons vocálicos originais do Tetragrama YHWH jamais serão conhecidos, estando perdida a pronúncia original. Tal posição tem levado a debates apaixonados sobre o assunto, tanto por parte de eruditos como de religiosos, o que têm produzido interessantes conclusões. Alguns argumentam que se o nome de Deus fosse Jeová, não se falaria aleluia (Hallelu Yah), e sim aleluieo ou Hallelu Yeho '' - ("Glória a '''Yehowah'" Jeová). Mas'' Hallelu Yah '' - (Jah seja louvado"). Esta controvérsia vem sendo travada por muitos anos. Atualmente, muitos eruditos parecem favorecer o nome “Javé” (ou “Iahweh”), de duas sílabas. Mesmo assim, o Hebraico ou Aramaico, não se usava vogais, era apenas composta por consoantes. Mas, considerando alguns exemplos de nomes próprios encontrados na Bíblia, que incluem uma forma abreviada do nome de Deus na tradução ' Jeová'. George Wesley Buchanan, professor emérito no Seminário Teológico de Wesley, Washington DC, EUA, afirma que esses nomes próprios podem fornecer indicação de como se pronunciava o nome de Deus. .]] George Wesley Buchanan explica: "Na antiguidade, os pais muitas vezes davam aos filhos o nome de suas deidades. Isto significa que pronunciavam os nomes dos filhos assim como se pronunciava o nome da deidade. O Tetragrama foi incluído em nomes de pessoas, e eles sempre usavam a vogal do meio." Por exemplo, Jonatã aparece como (Yoh•na•thán ou Yehoh•na•thán) na Bíblia hebraica, significa “Yaho ou Yahowah deu”. O nome do profeta Elias é ’E•li•yáh ou ’E•li•yá•hu. Segundo o Professor Buchanan, Elias significa: “Meu Deus é Yahoo ou Yahoo-wah.” Da mesma forma, o nome hebraico para Jeosafá (Yehoh-sha•phát), significa “Yaho julgou”. A pronúncia do Tetragrama com duas sílabas, como “Javé” (ou “Yahweh”), não permitiria a existência do som da vogal o como parte do nome de Deus. Mas, nas dezenas de nomes bíblicos que incorporam o nome divino, o som desta vogal do meio aparece tanto nas formas originais como nas abreviadas, como em Jeonatã e em Jonatã. O Professor BuchananBiblical Archaeology Review diz a respeito do Nome Divino: "Em nenhum caso se omite a vogal oo ou oh. A palavra era às vezes abreviada como ‘Ya’, mas nunca como ‘Ya-weh’. . . . Quando o Tetragrama era pronunciado com uma só sílaba, era ‘Yah’ ou ‘Yo’. Quando era pronunciado com três sílabas, era ‘Yahowah’ ou ‘Yahoowah’. Se fosse alguma vez abreviado a duas sílabas, teria sido como ‘Yaho’." - Biblical Archaeology Review. em Pugio Fidei adversus Mauros et Judaeos de 1270 (pag. 559).]] Segue-se outra declaração feita pelo hebraísta Wilhelm Gesenius, no Dicionário Hebraico e Caldaico das Escrituras do Velho Testamento (em alemão): "Os que acham que הוהי Ye-ho-wah era a pronúncia real nome de Deus não estão totalmente sem base para defender sua opinião. Assim se podem explicar mais satisfatoriamente as sílabas abreviadas והי Ye-ho e וי Yo, com que começam muitos nomes próprios." Na introdução da tradução de (Os Cinco Livros de Moisés), Everett Fox afirma: "Tanto as tentativas antigas como as novas, para recuperar a pronúncia ‘correta’ do nome hebraico Deus, não foram bem-sucedidas; não se pode provar conclusivamente o ‘Jeová’ que se ouve às vezes, nem o padrão erudito ‘Javé’ ‘Iahweh’."''The Five Books of Moses: A New English Translation with Commentary and Notes, 1995 de Olten, Suíça, 1521.]] Os estudos eruditos continuarão. Os judeus deixaram de pronunciar o nome de Deus antes dos massoretas desenvolverem o sistema de pontos vocálicos. Não há como se provar quais vogais acompanhavam as consoantes YHWH (הוהי). Ainda assim, os nomes próprios de personagens bíblicos fornecem indício da antiga pronúncia do nome de Deus. Assim, alguns eruditos concordam que a pronúncia “Jeová”, seja correcta. A pronúncia original de 'יהוה''' é desconhecida, mas por séculos o uso da tradução JeováPágina oficial da Torre de Vigia - A batalha contra o nome de Deus, passou a ser amplamente divulgado e estabelecido entre muitos cristãos, tornando-se uma pronúncia familiar e popular em muitos idiomas, assim vários grupos religiosos, mais notavelmente as Testemunhas de Jeová, continuam a usá-la, ainda que muitos outros grupos religiosos favoreçam a pronúncia Javé ou Yahvéh, ou mesmo o titulo SENHOR. Segundo elas, os diversos nomes próprios existentes são muitas vezes pronunciados de maneiras diferentes à língua original, e assim como o nome "Jesus", transliterado do original Ye·shú·a‘ ou Yehohshú·a‘, não se deveria abandonar o uso do nome "Jeová" simplesmente por não se saber a pronúncia exata desteRevista A Sentinela, 1984, 1° de junho, páginas 4-7. Transcrição em diferentes Idiomas Veja também * Aleluia * Jah * Bíblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia * Judaísmo * Nomes de Deus * Testemunhas de Jeová Referências Ligações externas ;em português * Motivos para se usar o Nome de Deus - watchtower.org * Bíblia Ave Maria - Êxodo 3:15 - JAVÉ * Tradução Revista e Corrigida de João Ferreira de Almeida - Êxodo 6:2-8 - JEOVÁ ;em inglês * Tetragrama Sagrado por H. P. Blavatsky * É Javé o "Nome Divino" de Deus? * Tetragrama encontrado em antigas cópias da Septuaginta * Biblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia - O Tetragrama com transliteração para o inglês - JEHOVAH *Versão Rei Jaime - Psalms 83:18 -(JEHOVAH) King James Version *O Nome Divino na Noruega ;em espanhol * La Santa Biblia - Version Reina-Valera (1909) - Êxodo 3:15 - JEHOVÁ ;em alemão * Archiv-Vegelahn Categoria:Conceitos religiosos Categoria:Judaísmo